Total Drama LifeTime
by BlondieeForever
Summary: TDI never happen and all characters met and new pranks and parties happen. Get together? Hell Yeah! Keep the look out for Total Drama LifeTime. Sorry about the new chapter it will be up soon!x
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama life.

It was a start of a new year for everyone at Webster High, but most importantly a new school for Courtney Kingston she was the most popular girl in here old school. She was Class President and most beautiful girl in the school, but most important the head cheerleader everybody did what she said. But, back to the story….

Courtney was in her own BMW fallowing her mum to the new house. Courtney mum married a billionaire however they divorced and split the money. She pulled onto the private path, seeing nothing but lush green trees. In the distance she could see a big house; however she did not get a good look because trees got in the way. She pulled up to a huge water fountain and sees a huge house that makes Buckingham place look small. She got out of the car and ran inside to see a huge stair case and the biggest chandler she had ever seen. After wandering around a maid showed her to her room, which was huge and had a king size bed with a walk in wardrobe bigger than a shop and huge bathroom. She got ready because her friend Bridgett texted her that there's a beach party (Bridgett always lived here so never got much chance to hang out). Courtney put on a baby blue bikini and cotton white dress with white flip flops, also her brown hair was in a messy bun and little makeup.

She driver down to the beach and waited for Bridgett at the bar. She got vodka even though see 16. She always had charms to get what see wanted. 10 minutes later Bridgett came up with her boyfriend he was wearing a cowboy hat.

"Hey Court, so glad to see you" said Bridgett running in to her arms

"Bridgett" Courtney shouted

Her Boyfriend waved a couple walking past and they stopped to talk.

"hey Court this is Geoff, Gwen and Duncan these and the most coolest people you will ever meet "said Bridgett while pulling Courtney to them.

"Popular too" said Gwen skating Courtney's hand

Duncan and Geoff didn't see what Courtney looks like as they was facing the bar the whole time. By the time they turn the girls was gone. They searched everywhere. Duncan and Geoff look down near the beach; they could see them at the other side but got distracted by a hot babe walking past (Courtney). Bridgette ran up and said "hey I am going to a friend's house do you guys want to come?" The boys nodded and went to the car park. They saw that hot girl there stood next to an expensive car. Then Bridgett came up and pulled them to the girl. She said "Geoff and Duncan right?" The boys slowly nodded their heads. They got in there cars and fallowed Courtney. Geoff and Duncan with Bridgett in one and Courtney took hers. As they pulled on the private road, Duncan's and Geoff mouths dropped as they saw the size of the house. They got out of the car and went to Courtney.

"hey Duncan" said Courtney sliding her iPhone 5 in her pocket.

"Hey Courtney nice place you got here." Duncan said while looking around.

"Guys we have to get home see you tomorrow Courtney"

"Bye Courtney" said Geoff jumping in the car

"til tomorrow beautiful" Duncan said while winking

Courtney ran inside and went to bed as she had a big day tomorrow as it was cheerleading try-outs. Courtney put on a black tank top and white shorts on with her messy bun in ready to go. She grabbed her bag and drove to try-outs.

She walked in to a sports hall that smelt like sweat, her feet sinking in to the blue mats. She sat down next to Bridget watching a long haired girl trying to bribe the coach to make her head.


	2. Chapter 2- Try Outs

Second part

Courtney waited for her turn watching girl cry as the teacher shout away, Bridgett was up next.

She walk up to the stand doing a hand stand fallowed by a crab going in to a flip. She was amazing! I stood up and cheer for her as the music went off. "Bridgett you was amazing" Courtney shouted running up for a hug. She came up and hugged Courtney so hard hoping for her work has paid off. It was Courtney's turn…

She walked up did 3 flips in to the crab got two guy to throw her in the air while she did the splits in to a walk over. She rushed off to grab her bag just before miss opened her mouth.

"We have the best talent we seen all year. Can I have 2 minutes to think" miss shouted as flipping throw her clip board

I grabbed my car keys out to go after the news; miss came out and shouted "Kelly Misty Jen Courtney Chloe Lindsey Heather and Head Cheerleader Bridgett and Deputy Courtney" Me and Bridgett jumped up and down as everyone circled us. Well not everyone Heather just gave Bridgett a look and stormed to her car dragging her kit on the floor. I shouted out loud "Party at my house". I jumped in car while Bridgette invited all her friends. This was a chance to meet people before school on Monday.

Me and Bridgette got everything ready and got her bag as she was sleeping at mine for a couple of days. Well people came and I met some hot guys but then she came miss queen wanna-be Heather walked in and ran her big glop of at people.

"Hey Heather heard you was here" said Courtney putting on a fake smile.

"Well yes now I am not head Cheerleader I have free time" Said heather with a snob faces.

"Never knew it was hard just to shout wait sorry you call that talking "said Courtney laughing.

"Never knew you was like that you and me are going to be good friends" heather said while taking Courtney's drink. Then she saw Geoff and Duncan walk through the door with loads of beer. "who needs a drink" throwing a bag on the sofa.

"Over hear" Courtney shouted walking towards Duncan.

"Hey guy you seen Bridgette I need to congratulate her. "O yeah she in the kitchen talking with this lad from my old school I set them up" Courtney said while trying to open the box. "What she going out with me isn't she?" said Geoff starting to get mad. Duncan started to cool him down with a beer. But he left quickly.

"You're so nice. I mean that was so nice" said Courtney starting to blush.

"He's my buddy what else was I supposed to do" Said Duncan trying to get off the convocation. "Well I saw you in your cheerleading try out you looked hot well I did not see most of you because I was staring at your ass" said Duncan try to tease her.

"Thanks but don't you have a girlfriend" Said Courtney looking around the house.

"Yes I do but she's not as beautiful as you". Duncan said while grabbing Courtney by the waist. Courtney try to get out of his hold but got court up in his dreamy eyes. She was going in for a kiss when…..

"DUNCAN" Shouted a figure that Courtney could not make out.


	3. Chapter 3-Party!

Duncan turn to see Gwen looking at him, her face as red as blood.

Courtney quickly pulled away and started to slowly walk away as Duncan step forwards. She wanted to listen to it but not be involved she didn't want an enemy before school, but she was not going to let Duncan get the blame for what she could of pulled away put in that moment she forgot everything and was lost in his eyes.

"OMG Duncan your cheating on me with the new girl !" said gwen as she walked towards him

"Babe that not cheating anything happen wee was just…"said Duncan rubbing his neck.

"Just what" said Gwen getting angry?

"Dancing I asked Duncan if he wanted to dance because he looked bored while waiting for you, but I guesses I can go because now he can dance with you" Courtney said while stand in front of Duncan

"I thought you don't dance Duncan?" said Gwen looking curios.

"I don't normal but I felt like doing it tonight" said Duncan grabbing Gwen's arm.

"I am so sorry Courtney! I will just go to the toilet" look at Courtney

"Oh yeah sorry there's 4 up stairs and 3 downstairs and 2 on the third level" said Courtney while everyone looked shocked.

"Okay?" Gwen said while walking off confused

Duncan turned around and grabbed Courtney's arm

"Thank Courtney you're the most amazing, coolest, beautiful girl ever I would of loved to finish what we started" said Duncan winking

"Next time, I think that's another drama for me "said Courtney walking up to one of the jocks at the back.

Duncan was staring was staring at her bum then she turn around and winked.

At the same time Geoff found Bridgette sat own her own. She had loads of cups round her it looked like she been here for a bit. Geoff sat down next to her that set of a big smile on her face.

"Hey Bridgette" Geoff grabbing her hand

"Want to go to one of Courtney 100 and something spare bedrooms and have…." Suddenly Geoff interrupted her

"YES LETS GO" Said Geoff grabbing her hand and dragging her to the lift

At the other side of the house Duncan found Courtney at the other side of the house near the pool.

"Hey beautiful" said Duncan sitting next to her.

"Hey Duncan what brings you out here" Courtney asked

"Gwen left and I really like to finish what I start" said Duncan looking at Courtney's chest nut eyes.

"Oh is that so, well you going to have to catch me" said Courtney running to the pool.

She jumped in the pool making a huge splash while Duncan was throwing himself in .He goes under the water and grabs Courtney waist. She does not try to escape and does up to the surface as well as Duncan; she turns around and kisses Duncan on the lips. It was like fireworks he was her prince charming and she wanted to be his princess however Gwen bet her too it. She stayed there for 3 minutes and then Duncan had to go.

" Well that was fun" Courtney said while getting pulled out by Duncan.

"Yep can't wait for second base, or Home run" Said Duncan winking.

"Who said I would do home run with you" said Courtney turning away.

"This" Said Duncan while kissing Courtney.

He had to un as he got a missed call from Gwen.

Courtney thought that she was in a fairy tale until Gwen's name popped up, then she remember how she so in love with Duncan too. What was she going to do.

**Will Courtney talk to Gwen? Will heather get back at Courtney or will Geoff brake up with Bridgette. Find out on Total Drama Lifetime.! **

**I do not own Total Drama or any characters**.


End file.
